


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave speaks French, Fluff, Français | French, Kissing, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave spends his night on YouTube and Google Translate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheeseballHutchins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseballHutchins/gifts).



John's head was rested in Dave's lap. The pale boy ran his hand through John's hair. His eyes were closed and he had a small smile on his face, clearly happy with his hair being played with.

 

"Tu est belle."

 

John opened his eyes, looking up at Dave. He blinked once, then twice. "What?"

 

"J'ai dit que tu es belle."

 

"Is... Is that French?"

 

"Oui mon amour." Dave was smiling. He was obviously pretty proud of himself.

 

John playfully rolled his eyes and grinned. "Dork."

 

Before Dave could reply, John gave a gentle pap to his cheek and sat up. He pulled out his phone and quickly looked something up.

 

John turned around and proceeded to sit on Dave's lap. 

 

"Ta gueule et embrasse-moi." John's voice was quiet. He probably fucked up the pronunciation, but that was fine.

 

"Avec plaisir."


End file.
